Toon Story 2 (Charlie BrownRockz)
Charlie BrownRockz's Disney and Pixar Movie-Spoof of "Toy Story 2" it Appeared on YouTube On March 1st 2020 Cast * Woody - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Buzz Lightyear - Roberto "Bobby" Santiago (The Loud House) * Jessie - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Stinky Pete - Lou (Uglydolls) * Bullseye - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio) & Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Mrs. Potato Head - Jewel (Rio) & Lani Aliikai (Surf's Up) * Slinky Dog - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Rex - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Hamm - Mack (Cars) (VAR) * Bo Peep - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Sarge - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Sarge's Soldiers - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Andy Davis - Linus (Peanuts) * Mrs. Davis - Colette Tatou (Ratatouille) * Buster - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Tour Guide Barbie - Mandy (Uglydolls) * Geri the Cleaner - Hector Casagrande (The Loud House) * Etch - BB-8 (Star Wars) * Mr. Spell - Mater (Cars) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Rocky Gibraltar - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas (2011)) * Barrel of Monkeys - Minions (Despicable Me) * Troll Dolls - Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie) * Trash Can Toys - Foosas (Madagascar) * Rock'em and Sock'em Robots - Luigi & Guido (Cars) * Al McWhiggin - Bowser (Mario Bros.) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) * Wheezy - Private (Madagascar) * Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Finn (Star Wars) * Zurg - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Amy - Tip (Home) * Amy's Barbie Doll - Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) * Emily - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Flik (in Outtakes) - Super Mario (Mario Bros.) * Heimlich (in Outtakes) - Super Luigi (Mario Bros.) Trailer/Transcript * Toon Story 2 (Charlie BrownRockz) Trailer/Transcript Scenes # Toon Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Bobby's Mission # Toon Story 2 Part 2 - Charlie Brown's Lost Hat/It's Snoopy! # Toon Story 2 Part 3 - Charlie Brown's Arm Gets Ripped # Toon Story 2 Part 4 - Charlie Brown Meets Private/Boynapped # Toon Story 2 Part 5 - To the Penthouse # Toon Story 2 Part 6 - The Roundup Gang # Toon Story 2 Part 7 - Charlie Brown's Roundup # Toon Story 2 Part 8 - Charlie Brown Nearly Loses his Arm # Toon Story 2 Part 9 - Crossing The Road # Toon Story 2 Part 10 - Arrival of Dracula/at Bowser's Toon Barn # Toon Story 2 Part 11 - Man Switch/The Woman Aisle # Toon Story 2 Part 12 - Lori Gets Mad # Toon Story 2 Part 13 - Lori's Story ("When She Loved Me") # Toon Story 2 Part 14 - Searching for Charlie Brown # Toon Story 2 Part 15 - Into The Vents # Toon Story 2 Part 16 - To the Rescue/Charlie Brown Stays # Toon Story 2 Part 17 - Battle With Lord Shen/Car Chase # Toon Story 2 Part 18 - Charlie Brown vs. Lou/Rescuing Lori # Toon Story 2 Part 19 - Welcome Home # Toon Story 2 Part 20 - End Credits # Toon Story 2 Outtakes Movie Used * Toy Story 2 (1992) Movie/Games/Tv Shows Used * Peanuts Series * The Peanuts Movie * The Loud House * The Casagrandes * Uglydolls * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Surf's Up * Surf's Up 2: Wavemania * The Lego Movie * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Forgotten Friendship * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Spring Breakdown * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Unwrapped * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Ratatouille * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Finding Nemo * Arthur Christmas (2011) * Minions (2015) * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Mario Games Trilogy * Madagascar * Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Home (2015) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2 Rainbow Rocks * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (Tv show) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show Quotes * ''Emmet/Slinky: ''Pardon Me Gentlemen But Have either of You Seen a Brown Boy with a Bad Arm! * ''Guido/Blue Bomber: ''Why No I Haven't * ''Luigi/Red Rocker: ''Hey he was Talking to Me * ''Guido/Blue Bomber: ''NO he was Talking to ME! * ''Luigi/Red Rocker: ''Why You! I'll Gallery Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Woody Bobby Santiago.jpg|Bobby Santiago as Buzz Lightyear Lori Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lori Loud as Jessie Lou-uglydolls-6.94.jpg|Lou as Stinky Pete Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Bullseye Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Mr. Potato Head Cody-maverick-surfs-up-2-wavemania-65.3.jpg|Cody Maverick as Extra (Mr. Potato Head) Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Mrs. Potato Head Lani Aliikai in Surf's Up 2.PNG|Lani Aliikai as Extra (Mrs. Potato Head) Emmet.jpeg|Emmet as Slinky Dog Sullivan-monsters-university-9.56.jpg|Sulley as Rex Mack in Cars 2.jpg|Mack as Hamm Ski-Twi Sparkle.jpeg|Sci-Twi as Bo Peep Mumble in Happy Feet Two.jpg|Mumble as Sarge Happy-Feet-Two-wallpaper-05.jpg|Penguins as Sarge's Soldiers Linus.jpg|Linus as Andy Davis Colette in Ratatouille.jpg|Colette as Mrs. Davis Snoopy in The Peanuts Movie.jpg|Snoopy as Buster Mandy-uglydolls-46.2.jpg|Mandy as Tour Guide Barbie Hector Casagrande in The Loud House (Show).jpeg|Hector Casagrande as Geri the Cleaner BB8fire.jpg|BB-8 as Etch Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater as Mr. Spell Bruce in Finding Nemo.jpg|Bruce as Mr. Shark Arthur Claus in Arthur Christmas (2011).jpeg|Arthur Claus as Rocky Gibraltar IMG 4302.JPG|Minions as Barrel of Monkeys Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie).jpg|Birds as Troll Dolls Foosas.jpg|Foosas as Trash Can Toys Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi & Guido as Rock'em and Sock'em Robots Bowser in Super Mario Sunshine (2002).jpeg|Bowser as Al McWhiggin Dad!.png|Carla, Bia & Tiago as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Private in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|Private as Wheezy Finn (Star Wars).png|Finn as Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Zurg Tip in Home.jpg|Tip as Amy Lynn Jr.png|Lynn Loud Jr. as Amy's Barbie Doll Fluttershy thumb ID EG.png|Fluttershy as Emily Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario as Flik (in Outtakes) Luigi in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007).jpeg|Luigi as Heimlich (in Outtakes) Next Spoofs * The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) * The Incredibles 2 (Charlie BrownRockz Style) * Charlie Brownladdin (Charlie BrownRockz and CarsRockz Style) * Charlie Brownladdin 2: The Return of Lord Shen * Charlie Brownladdin 3: The King of Thieves Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Charlie BrownRockz Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs